Hadrian Potter
by Perc585
Summary: When Hadrian woke up in this new world he was determined to live a peaceful life, however he could never have predicted what would have happened when he stood between the sword and its intended target. He never realised that he could never live a peaceful life, not because he couldn't but because that wasn't who he was...
1. Chapter 1

**A Delivery**

The North was a beautiful and peaceful place. From Winterfell all the way to the Neck, not that Hadrian had ever been to either in places. Sure, he had seen Winterfell in its frozen beauty, but he had never been inside of it. Hadrian lived in Wintertown, a small village on the outskirts of Winterfell.

Hadrian knew that he was not always from Westeros; he knew that he had lived another life. A life full of magic, wonder and chaos. Hadrian was currently on his way too house Cerwyn with a trailer full of pots. This was Hadrian's first time delivering pots too such a faraway place. The man whom he stayed with worked as a potter and sent Hadrian out to deliver them when they were made.

Hadrian was currently a boy of ten, with black hair and emerald green eyes many people have commented on how he looked like the King Robert, except for the eyes he had a Lanister's eyes. Hadrian was riding his trailer through the forests when he heard voices drift over to him. He stiffened and immediately halted the trailer; he knew he couldn't fight off bandits if they attacked him.

A hard, rough voice came through the air towards Hadrian saying "The Starks where seen riding in this direction, if we catch them we can ransom them and get allot of gold".

Hadrian knew he could run away now and do nothing, but that wasn't who he was. Silently Hadrian got off the trailer, taking a lid off one of the pots so he would have a shield. Hadrian snuck back into the woods, waiting as the bandits where for the Starks to come.

Hadrian did not know how long he was waiting for the Starks, he sat there feeling sick as he listened to the bandits describe what they would do too the females of the Stark family. Suddenly Hadrian heard the unmistakeable sounds of laughter flit through the woods, followed by weapons being unsheathed.

Hadrian got up from behind the tree and screamed at the top of his lungs "Bandits, Run they plan to Ransom you". It seemed to Hadrian that the Stark family immediately burst into action, with a man who he assumed Lord Eddard Stark immediately ordering his family to get behind him, while he and two older boys got off their horses with their swords unsheathed looking intently into the dark forest.

Hadrian did not get time to observer them anymore, as at that exact moment ten bandits came running out of the forest screaming as they brandished weapons at the Stark family.

Hadrian scampered back into the trees at this point, not wishing to fight when he had no weapons.

"Go" Lord Eddard screamed "Get to the trailer, use it as cover".

A woman who Hadrian guessed was Lady Catelyn ushered three children behind the trailer, while carrying a fourth in her arms. Leaving her husband and sons too fight the bandits. Hadrian flicked his gaze to the male Starks mesmerised as he watched them hold their own against the bandits, despite being outnumbered.

However because of him staring in awe at the males, Hadrian missed when two bandits broke away and made for the females. Hadrian heard a thump as something hit his trailer, causing Hadrian to turn around and see the scene in front of him.

Lady Catelyn was on the ground with her four children around her. The red haired child had a young boy in her arms, which were shaking as she stared terrified at the two hulking figures in front of her. The other two were staring back defiantly, one a male and another female, both of them younger than Hadrian was.

Hadrian watched in horror as one of the bandits swung his sword down at the young boy. Hadrian didn't think twice about what he was going to do. He sprinted forward, his arm raised as he put himself between the sword and the children, the sword came down and he close his eyes waiting for the inevitable end.

Hadrian felt an agonising pain in his arms, but is was not caused by the sword. The sword had struck the pottery lid, stopping the sword in its path. However the lid smashed to pieces sending the sharp shards flying everywhere, including into Hadrian's body which was now littered with small cuts from the shrapnel.

"Get In the trailer" shouted Hadrian to the stark's that where arrayed behind him, stunned by the turn of events. Hadrian did not wait to see if the stark's followed his orders.

He looked at the one bandit left as he was advancing towards him with his sword raised. The other bandit one had gotten hit from a shard that struck deep into his neck causing him to die; Hadrian felt a deep pang of regret before pushing it away. He would mourn when this was over.

Hadrian desperately looked for a weapon, before picking up a stick and holding it in front of him like a sword as he waited for the advancing enemy

 **A/N: This story has been hanging around in my head for ages. However I may not be able to update for a while as I have allot of work coming up for the next couple of months, but none of my stories are abandoned and they will be updated. I hope you like the cliff hanger.**

 **~Perce585**


	2. The New World

**A New World**

 _Hadrian desperately looked for a weapon, before picking up a stick and holding it in front of him like a sword as he waited for the advancing enemy._

"Move or die kid" spat the bandit as he advanced towards Hadrian and the Starks with his sword held high ready to spill blood.

Hadrian gripped his stick tightly as he said defiantly "Guess you'll have to kill me then, because I am not moving."

The Bandit let out a blood thirsty growl as he prowled close to Hadrian, his sword swung down with enough force to cleave Hadrian in two, if he hadn't dived out of the way.

From his spot on the ground Hadrian watched as the bandit made his way to the terrified Starks, cornering them like wolfs would with their prey. Hadrian quickly leapt to his feet and as the bandit was surveying the Starks with the bloodthirsty, lustrous smile upon his face Hadrian brought his stick up and hit the bandit in the back.

The stick broke on impact, not causing any harm like Hadrian had hoped in fact it seemed as if the bandit did not notice the attack as he wrenched the young boy away from his family, his sword held steady at his throat in case the family tried anything.

Hadrian threw the only weapon he had with at him at the bandit, himself. With a growl Hadrian threw himself through the air, right onto the bandits back and wrapped his small arms around his neck tightly.

The bandit immediately let go of the young stark boy as he tried to dislodge Hadrian from his back. Hadrian held on as tight as he could, his arms where beginning to hurt as they strained to keep him attached to the bandit.

Hadrian eyes widened in panic as he immediately dropped to the ground in order to dodge the sword that the bandit swung, narrowly missing Hadrian. The Bandit turned around with a furious expression upon his dirty face.

"You're going to die today kid" spat the Bandit as he stalked towards Hadrian who was crawling away from the Bandit.

Hadrian was crawling as fast as his sore and weak body would allow him. Hadrian continued crawling until he felt something cold touch the back of the neck. Hadrian let out a cry of pain as the Bandit stumped down hard on his back, forcing him to the ground.

Hadrian knew what would happen now, he close his eyes waiting for the inevitable blow that would kill him. Hadrian waited, but nothing happened. Finally he opened his eyes and turned his a bit so see what was happening.

The first thing Hadrian seen was the bandit's body on the floor, with a grim faced man standing over him with his bloodied sword in his hands. Hadrian watched as the man eyes swept over everything, too his family who were being tended too by the two boys. Finally those cold grey eyes swept over to Hadrian, with what looked like worry in them.

The last thing Hadrian seen as he lost consciousness was the man with the cold face bending down to him...

When Hadrian next woke up he was in his wagon with a woman that looked oddly familiar tending to his wounds and it was to her soothing voice that Hadrian found himself drifting into unconsciousness once again.

When Hadrian woke up again the first thing he noticed was that he was tired and sore. Hadrian opened his eyes, quickly surveying his surroundings so that he could assess the situation that he was in.

Hadrian was attempting to get up, ignoring the pain in his arms and legs as he pushed himself to a sitting position. Suddenly the doors opened revealing a man with a long face, dark hair and cold grey eyes that seemed to soften as he entered the chamber.

Following him was a woman, who Hadrian could only describe as beautiful. The woman has auburn hair with beautiful blue eyes that glittered like the seas in Hadrian's past. Hadrian felt that this woman was very familiar, although he could not remember why.

"You should lay down child, you have not yet healed from your injuries" the man said in a warm, clear voice that contrasted with his ice cold face. "I am Lord Eddard Stark Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell"

Hadrian gasped of course he knew who Lord Eddard Stark is, he had listened to many of the small folk sing his praises. From what Hadrian had heard Lord Stark played a huge part in what was known as Roberts Rebellion and the Greyjoy rebellion. Hadrian also knew what to do when he met an individual from a higher class.

Hadrian immediately attempted to get up, ignoring the burning feeling that the movement causes all over his body. Suddenly Hadrian felt hands gently pushing his shoulders back down to the bed.

Hadrian eyed the hands following them up until he laid eyes upon a face. Lady Catelyn was looking down at him with a smile and tearful eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You saved our babies. If there is anything that we can do, anything that you want asks of it" said Catelyn stark tearfully.

"You do not need to bow to me child. You saved our children when you could have ran, you fought when you could have hid. You are a true northerner and we are in your dept. Ask and you shall receive" Lord Eddard Stark spoke out in a warm voice as he wrapped an arm around his wife who smiled down at Hadrian.

After a while of thinking Hadrian finally decided what he wanted for his reward. Hadrian looked up at Lord Eddard Stark's face, which no longer seemed as cold or intimidating as before.

"Can I... "Said Hadrian in a quiet raspy voice.

 **A/N: Whoa I'm blown away by the support that this story has gotten! I had originally just decided to write this as a type of one-shot with no real plot but I'm sure I can work out something for my readers.**

 **I have decided that for each chapter I put up I will suggest a story for each one. The first story I will mention is called** **Black Bond** **by** **CentaurPrincess.** **It is simply one of the best books I have ever read, filled with amazing content and very, very long chapters.**

 **Also Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate all of them as they give me motivation to actually continue this story! Thank you!**


	3. Waking Up

_After a while of thinking Hadrian finally decided what he wanted for his reward. Hadrian looked up at Lord Eddard Stark's face, which no longer seemed as cold or intimidating as before._

" _Can I... "Said Hadrian in a quiet raspy voice._

Hadrian immediately started coughing, a dry hacking noise that felt like although it was ripping his throat apart. He felt a glass of water being gently guided into his hands and began to drink greedily, although he was warned to sip at it.

After Hadrian had drank his fill he felt an awful lot better and hoped that he would be able to speak clearly so he would not embarrass himself further.

"My Lord" said Hadrian clearly although his voice was still very quiet "Is it possible to become a knight?"

Hadrian knew that the North had no knights, after all their way was the old way and they followed the Old Gods. However Lord Stark did say Hadrian could have anything and he hoped that saying this would make his interests clear to the nobles.

Hadrian felt that being a knight was the most logical choice, after all he did not know enough to rule land nor could he think of a use for gold other than personal pleasures. Hadrian wished he had paid more attention to the muggle world so he would know how to raise livestock or farm but Hadrian was raised in a pureblood family and as such knew very little of the muggle world and any information that would help him.

Lord Eddard glanced at Lady Catelyn and the glance itself seemed to say a thousand words as she nodded in agreement too whatever her husband had suggested. It seemed too Hadrian that they were in fact able to communicate through glances, Hadrian remembered the marauders and Lily being the same.

"Child, I am afraid I am going to have to deny your request" Lord Eddard Stark spoke, continuing on even as Hadrian's face started to fall. "The North has no Knights, nor do we need them. However if you are willing we could train you as one of the guards of Winterfell and perhaps one day you will be a knight"

Hadrian's smile could have lit up a room as he said "Yes! I would love too." Hadrian was that happy that he had not stopped smiling even while he was speaking. His happiness must have been contagious as Lady Catelyn had a small smile gracing her regal features; however Lord Stark's expression remained cold, as cold as the winter winds.

"I will of course need to speak with your parents" Lord Stark said seriously.

Hadrian's smile at once left his face, not because he was sad. After all he never knew his parents in this world. His face dropped because he was worried that Lord Stark would not want to waste time on a poor orphan boy like him once he had met his guardian.

"Lord Stark" said Hadrian, whose face was a grim reflection of the one opposite him "My parents are dead. Killed by Targaryen Loyalists shortly after my birth,"

Lord Starks face showed a deep sadness for the boy in front of him, too lose ones parents was never an easy thing but for a child to lose them was unimaginable.

"Very well " Lord Stark said, his voice a lot softer now, wary of both upsetting the child in front of him and his wife's deadly stare " I assume you are under someone's care? Can you tell me where they live so that I may go and talk to them?"

Hadrian hesitated, he did not want Lord Stark to talk to Master Henwick because Hadrian would rather if his past remained hidden, he knew what it was like to be pitied and that was something that he did not want. It wasn't that Master Henwick abused Hadrian but rather that he had always treated Hadrian harshly and without care that one should receive from a guardian.

Eventually Hadrian told Lord Stark where he lived at and who he lived with. Lord Stark said farewell, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. Hadrian shifted his position to a one that he found more comfortable, causing the covers to become bunched up and tangle Hadrian up.

Lady Catelyn started to laugh when she saw Hadrian's young face flushing and bent down to help him extract himself from the covers as he did not have the strength to do it himself. This moment broke the ice and they spent a while talking to each other in a peaceful atmosphere.

Hadrian nearly jumped out of bed when a loud bang echoed in the room as the door was flung open and a black haired child came running in only to come to a braking halt before Lady Catelyn asking "Is he awake yet? I want to ask him why he fought with a stick and pottery."

Lady Catelyn had a slightly annoyed and exasperated expression upon her face leading Hadrian to believe that her behaviour was a normal occurrence and that she was in fact her daughter. Hadrian observed the little girl, from her grey eyes and dark brown hair. She also had a skinny build and the long face of her father.

Hadrian took a glance at her clothes which looked more suited a boy than a girl. Hadrian's observations did not go unnoticed as the girl who Hadrian assumed was Lady Arya Stark rapid fired questions at him that left him wide eyed in shock as he tried to process it all.

Finally Hadrian gathered his wits and spoke before Lady Catelyn could intercede, hoping to win some favour from the noble ladies

"Lady Arya, I am feeling quite tired and do not quite feel up too answering your questions yet but I will answer them as soon as I am able to" Hadrian solemnly said, easily making his voice sound weary so he could make his excuse seem more real. While Hadrian was a bit tired, that was not the reason that he did not wish to answer the questions yet. The reason was that Hadrian wished to think about what he would say as he needed to act like a child and that was something that he was very aware he was not pulling off, so he would need to think of his actions in the future.

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was allot longer and the next one was also mostly written however both of my documents got corrupted or something and I was unable to recover them.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Sceonn: A rock to the head would indeed have helped more than a stick, however in the middle of a battle Hadrian sadly did not have time to think of that and instead grabbed the closest weapon. Also he will not ask for Money or Land because he does not know what to do with the money due to living in the wizarding world and having little knowledge of muggles.**

 **Also I can't see Lord Stark giving a child land. Also I don't know much about Game Of Thrones beyond the basics but it was my understanding that Ser Jorah and Ser Rodrick are both knights who live in the North? While the North does not care much for knights, or even knight people it does not mean Northerners do not get knighted by those in the south.**

 **Thanks for the review.**

 **Medistr- How exactly is Hadrian an idiot? He just saved the Starks and is most likely to get rewarded. Seems pretty Slytherin to me.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **~Perce585**


End file.
